1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to optical systems using lenticular lens materials or sheets to produce images, and, more particularly, to a lenticular lens system and method for producing images, such as 3-dimensional, colored images, inside or outside of containers with clear or translucent walls.
2. Relevant Background
Clear containers fabricated from plastic and glass are used extensively in packaging of goods ranging from bottled water, alcoholic beverages, and soda pop and other beverages to soap and other household products. Billions of such containers are produced each year typically using blow mold or injection molding technologies. The packaging industry continually struggles to meet two important and, often competing, goals: producing attention-getting, attractive containers to enhance marketing of the product inside the container and controlling material and production costs of the container.
In the competitive packaging and retailing industries (and especially, the beverage industry), marketing professionals and designers struggle to develop the individuality of their product, and most product differentiation is accomplished with the container and its packaging. For example, there is generally little difference between the products of one bottled water company and another and often little difference between one soda pop and another or between one alcoholic beverage and another. The differences are often ones of perception of the products in the minds of the consumer, and this difference in perception is created by advertising and marketing and, in large part, through creative packaging that leads to product identification by package recognition. Studies have shown that a large percentage of purchasing decisions are made at the point of sale when a consumer is faced with numerous products arranged side-by-side and that many of the final purchasing decisions are based at least in part on the attractiveness or distinctiveness of the packaged product or container combined with brand awareness. Hence, a great deal of time, effort, and money is spent on graphics, design, and presentation of the product container such that the product in its container stands out from other similar products on a shelf. For many products, the cost of packaging exceeds the cost of the actual product sold in the container or packaging.
Eye catching graphics in packaging can play a large part at the retail level in making a product appealing to consumers. In the packaging industry, there are a variety of techniques that can provide informational graphics as well as illustrative or “eye appeal” graphics that include one color or use more elaborate multi-color graphics or photographs. More elaborate graphics are often produced with lenticular graphic labels using 3-dimensional (3D) and animation. Lenticular lens material is used in the packaging industry for creating promotional material with appealing graphics and typically involves producing a sheet of lenticular lens material and adhesively attaching the lenticular lens material to a separately produced object for display. The production of lenticular lenses is well known and described in detail in a number of U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,032 to Bravenec et al. In general, the production process includes selecting segments from visual images to create a desired visual effect and interlacing the segments (i.e., planning the layout of the numerous images). Lenticular lenses or lens sheets are then mapped to the interlaced or planned segments, and the lenticular lenses are fabricated according to this mapping. The lenticular lenses generally include a transparent web that has a flat side or layer and a side with optical ridges and grooves formed by lenticules (i.e., lenses) arranged side-by-side with the lenticules or optical ridges extending parallel to each other the length of the transparent web. To provide the unique visual effects, ink (e.g., four color ink) is applied to or printed directly on the flat side of the transparent web to form a thin ink layer, which is then viewable through the transparent web of optical ridges.
While these lenticular lens materials provide excellent visual effects, the use of adhesives and other attachment methods has not proven effective in producing high quality, long-lasting, and inexpensive plastic products. Because attaching the lenticular lens material after producing the container is inefficient and relatively expensive, the plastic manufacturing industry is continually searching for methods for attaching the lenticular lens material to plastic cups or containers as part of the cup or container manufacturing process. To date, the plastic manufacturing industry has only had limited success in overcoming the problems associated with using common lenticular lens material as part of standard plastic fabrication processes. The problems arise because plastic fabrication generally includes processes such as injection molding that involve heating raw plastic materials to a relatively high temperature (e.g., 400 to 500° F. or hotter) and then injecting the fluid plastic into a mold with the shape of the desired plastic object or by otherwise processing the molten plastic. The ink or ink layer has a chemistry that does not stay intact when the ink is heated to these high temperatures, and the image is destroyed or at least significantly altered.
Further, the use of these graphic techniques is often rejected by the retail industry due to its high cost per container. The lenticular lens labels are typically costly and are difficult to justify based on a cost-benefit analysis, e.g., the additional customer attention and increased sales are typically not offset by the reduced profit on each product sale. The challenge continues to be to create eye-catching graphics or packaging at a very low cost or even with a cost that is similar to packaging already used in present products. Lenticular labels presently provide more desirable effects and graphics than holographic labels as lenticular technology allows the use of accurate color while holographic labels typically require large amounts of light often not available in retail environments and often do not reproduce colors effectively. There is a direct relationship in lenticular lenses between lens thicknesses and lenticules per inch (LPI) or frequency and the resulting quantity of data and the overall graphic quality and effect achieved by the lenticular labels, which directly affects the labels cost and physical thickness. In other words, creating a desirable graphic is often a balancing act between adding data and increasing thickness of the lens and reducing material costs and label thicknesses. Similarly, a typical cost-cutting technique of container manufacturers is reducing the thickness or overall material used in the container and container walls. Some efforts have been made to utilize thin lens technologies to provide more data and enhanced graphics with less materials and reduced material costs, but the overall graphic effects have been only minimally successful with marginal quality and effectiveness.
Hence, there remains a need for a method and system of using lenticular lens technologies in standard containers to produce enhanced graphic effects to provide improved marketing capabilities for the container and product in the container. Preferably, such a method and system facilitates production of containers at a cost that is comparable to the cost of producing existing containers that do not incorporate lenticular lens technologies with similar material thicknesses and with similar container strengths.